The Dreamland Virus
by jet777
Summary: Cyborg 003 is captured by a sinister program, and trapped in a virtual world with no means of escape! As the other cyborgs venture into this realm to save her, each is faced with a twisted world born from thier comrade's slowly twisting psyche.
1. The Dreamland Virus

(Notes: I don't own any of the rights to cyborg 009)

(Author's notes: Hey:) I hope to be able to make regular updates to this story. It may get a little strange at time and very surreal, but it's a deep look at how much you can find out about a person though their dreams. You'll be suprized. This story also has big spoilers on ep 30: "Computoia". Also if any characters names from that ep are a bit misspelled, I'm working from a dvd that has REALLY horrible subtitles. I guess it's the price you have to pay when you really wanna see the rest of the series and the anime companies here deemed it too un- popular to release the rest of the series...ah well.. enjoy the story.)

The dreamland virus:

On arrival to the Computoia City main headquarters, an eccentric but very fuzzy scientist greeted his old friend DR Gillmore and the 00 Team at the office doors.

" Welcome! Welcome back to Computoia!" The fuzzy scientist scurried about in excitement as the 00 Team entered into one of the large laboratory rooms.

The team had met with the eccentric scientist before on their first visit to the strange computer run city. His name was DR Eekamen and as a favor to DR Gillmore they would be the first to test a revolutionary new device.

" And here it is !" Stopping in font of an office chair that stood by a long table- like desk with a laptop computer, DR Eekamen stood proudly by his newest creation. "The Dreamland Matrix"

As most of the team gasped in wonderment of how such a tiny computer would supposedly hold so much hopes, DR Eekamen continued in his explanation. "By connecting two simple wires at the base of the neck where some of the brains most central nerves connect with the spine, the computer crates a world virtual to a person's feelings and dreams. Much like normal dreams, yes, but the real catch here is that other people, as many people desired can "log in " if you, will to that person's dreams with this other set of two cables here and be apart of that person's dream world."

002 crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall nearby in disbelief. " So, your saying THAT one little flat piece of computer can do all that?"

" NO no NO!" DR Eekamen sighed in a puff of disgust at being interrupted. " This "little flat computer" is only a series of other computers, cables, U.S.B ports and such lead by a team of brilliant scientists."

Rasing a hand in question, 004 interrupted the fluffy doctor once more. "Doesn't this seem a little bit excess? Aren't dreams best kept a secret in a person's heart rather than to be displayed about like an Internet game."

Like in their first meeting, 004's comments made DR Eekamen's hair stand on end with anger. How dare he constantly mock his genius computer creations. Instead the doctor subsided his feelings and continued on with his introduction.

Hesitantly, DR Gillomre tried to break the tensions beginning to form. "Prehaps..it can be seen as a way people can personally connect with one another."

Turning to the man next to him that was beginning to set up his laptop, DR Eekamen introduced him." Anyways, this is one of the men working with us today.. My most trusted assistant Traitor Mc Bastard."

006 moved in closer to watch DR Eekamen's assistant set up. "You must be a very smart and trustworthy man to work so closely on the doctor's projects."

Mr. Mc Bastard smiled in the oddest of ways. "I suppose you could say that ..."

Once the equipment was set up, excitement rose in the fuzzy scientist's heart. "Who would like to be the first to try the Dreamland Matrix? "

Whispers and chatter collaborated among the nine cyborgs before one stepped forward.

"I would like to try, doctor " Innocently, 003 stepped forward from the crowd but not without hesitation from 009.

"003.." Gently taking her by the arm, 009 stopped her. "I'm not sure about this .. I mean it's something that's still experimental. What if something goes wrong?"

It was too late and curiosity already had the best of her as she stepped from his embrace. "The doctor said more than one person can log on at once. Perhaps, we can find out what each other's dreams hold."

In concern , 009 was the next to step forward as 003 was connected into the Dreamland Matrix.

As 003 began to let the dreamland matrix take over in it's creation of sleep, 009 was then connected in the chair next to her.

Stepping over to inspect his comrade being connected, 007 smiled as he thought of the comment he was thinking of in his mind. " I believe she wishes to see alot more in you than a fellow cyborg, 009. She has something like a school girl crush when it comes to you."

009 chuckled slightly at his friend's remarks before drifting quietly off to sleep. Until 007's comment he never really thought of 003 much in that way. He always seemed to care more for her above all the other cyborgs. It wasn't because she came off as more fragile than the other cyborgs, just because she was a woman she wasn't to be taken lightly. However, her innocence at times held so much charm. Often he wondered what she thought of him. Was what 007 said true?

Already ahead of 009, 003 began to see the world of her dreams form around her. Tranquil and surreal, she found herself on a small island dotted with a single palm tree in the middle of an endless sea. The sky over head dawned in colors of pink and purple and the stars of the night shined out though the daytime sky. Gently kneeling in the sand 003 reached out to touch a gleaming pink peril laying on the shore.

" ..009.." Looking up across the tranquil sea there was still no sign of him as her voice echoed back across the surreal landscape. " Joe..where are you...?"

From out of the far distance she could see him walking across the tranquil waters towards her, the light of the stars in the sky make every footstep he made sparkle as the water returned to peace once again from where he last stepped.

" 009..!" Without hesitation 003 stepped across the waters to meet him half way.

As far way as he once seemed, she was soon by his side.

As 009 met with her for the first time in her own mind, he gently took her hand in his as she gazed mesmerized into her eyes. " ..So this is what you dream of at night when you're asleep?"

" Yes " Feeling herself blush in his presence, it was the only comment she could give.

As he glanced across the landscape a school of dolphins passed around them. " It's so ... peaceful. So beautiful, so you"

009's heart began to race in realization the 007 was right in his observation. Despite the fact he'd never thought of falling in love with his fellow team mate, everything in that single moment felt so right about it.

As she leaned in to attempt to kiss 009 for his sweetness, one of the dolphins from the sea jumped between them and suddenly they found themselves ridding though the pristine waters on the dolphin's back.

Laughing like she had no cares and worries in the world, 003 held onto 009 as the dolphin jumped though the waves. " This is more fun then I've ever dreamt possible."

Suddenly the dolphin jumped higher than it had ever jumped before and instantly disappeared back into the sea leaving 003 and 003 floating in the starlight day sky.

As he embraced her close, he leaned in to steal a simple kiss but no one was there.

"003?.." He turned about in question as he looked for her, but her dream world was beginning to disappear from around him. " 003..003!"

"Francoise!" Jolting awake to realty, the other cyborgs tried to clam their friend down from his panic. " 003, she's gone someone took her!'

" Hey man calm down, she's right here. "008 helped 009 out of the chair he was sleeping in. "Calm down, she's still sleeping see."

However, as 008 gently tried to tap 003 to wake her there was no response. " Strange, is the computer generated sleep supposed to be this deep?"

Frantically, DR Eekamen and his assistance began typing away that their laptops.

Quietly, 001 stepped forward with the truth the doctors weren't ready to admit. "It's true something happened to 003. I scanned her brain waves and she's very much ok internally, only in her mind and body it's almost as if someone had taken her machine soul only leaving her a lifeless doll."

Suddenly, DR Eekamen jumped up from the table with so much force the table nearly flipped over. " No! It's much worse than that. Someone didn't steal her soul. It's a computer virus. One that not only has taken over 003, but also split across the Dreamland Matrix making other copies of 003 so..."

" Copies of 003! " Storming over to the doctor in rage, 002 grabbed ahold of the man's bow tie and held him up to his eye level. "What the hell did you do to her!"

It took all of 004's will to hold back 002 from trying to kill the crazy doctor, but also all the will he had to not do the same to the kook.

"No, No! Let me explain. " DR Eekamen nearly hid behind his chair as he panicked. " The virus seemed to have been set in the Dreamland Matrix to go off like a time bomb. As far as I can tell, there are six copies running about and one is the real 003. There's still a chance to save her but I need you to all trust me."

The fuzzy scientist nearly hid under the desk in making his suggestion " I need seven of you to log into the Dreamland Matrix."

DR Gillmore pounded his fist on the desk in protest. "What if the same thing happens to the other cyborgs!"

Stepping up to the danger, 009 accepted the challenge. "I'll do anything to save her, even if the Dreamland Matrix takes my mind too."

Nodding to in acceptance of the danger, the other cyborgs stepped up to the challenge to save their lost friend.

Scurrying about the lab looking for every last piece of spare cable he could find, DR Eekamen informed the cyborgs of the rest of what they needed to know. "You have to remember to play along a bit with 003's dreams or else you could shock to her dream world could kill her. However, at the same time DO NOT let yourself be drawn in to her dream world or the virus could over take you too. In 003's mind, her dream landscape has been severely warped. Her dreams my come out as what her perception of you is or any long held emotions held deep within her subcontious."

One by one each cyborg but 001 were logged into the Dreamland Matrix, and into 003's dream world.

From here on out ...life is but a dream.

(To be continued)


	2. Jealousy

Notes: I don't own any of the rights to Cyborg 009)

(author's notes: I'd like to thank reasonwhy 77 for all the wonderful and very helpful reviews, but most of all thank you for having understanding and support for someone who is still learning the ropes of the art of writing fan fics :) Thanks to everyone else too! Please enjoy the story. )

Jealousy:

It wasn't long before sleep took over in 009's mind and he found himself back in 003's dream world. Reality began to give way into her beautiful fantasy.

Laying in the middle of a long stone path, he became more aware of his surroundings. A grand Romanisk stile garden, small statues of little Chubb and goddesses dotted the nearby landscape. Long rose vines coiled around some of the ruins blossoming in brilliant colors against the white crackled marble. Not only did blooming roses blossom from the vines, but the entire ground around the walk way was blanketed with roses. The sky's horizon looked almost the same as it once had in their pervious dream. Shades of pink and purple, only this time instead of starlit wonder, darker clouds where looming over like a troubled storm.

"00 ...?" Glancing around for his comrades he realized there was no one to be found. Most likely DR Eekamen had sent each of them to a trouble spot in the Dreamland matrix.

It was just him and him alone in a strange land filled with beauty and wonder.

Slowly, 009 got up from the cool marble stone path. His legs, his whole body felt shaky with uncertainty, but as the gentle rose scented breeze blew he felt at peace with the serenity that surrounded him. When next slightly fuller wind gust grabbed ahold of his long yellow scarf waving it in the wind, he stood now sure and ready for what ever fight he would have to face.

Stray rose petals rushed past in the wind, so did a voice calling out to him. " Joe..."

His heart seemed to leap to life with energy over just the sound of her voice call his name.

"Francoise...!" Soft gusts dusted though his autumn colored hair as he answered back into the emptiness of the rose covered valley looking for the place she was hiding.

Hearing his voice echo across the landscape he called out to her again " ...003..?"

" Joe...please come for me..." Finally, he found where her voice was coming from. Hidden off in a distance at the end of the long and winding marble path, was a large hill covered in greenery with a tall white marble staircase leading up to a huge Roman pillared pavilion.

The winds carried her voice to him once again " Joe..please come for me.. I'm waiting for you.."

The winds seemed to change direction as if almost calling him to her hiding place.

009 called out in hopes his words would reach her as he set off down the forever winding pathway alone. " Francoise!.. I'll be there for you soon...!"

Arriving in another part of the dreamland matrix in a dash of cyber information, 002 managed to drag himself up from the cold massive tile floor he was laying on.

"What... What is this place?" Getting up and stretching the kinks out of his neck he began to look at the new world that surrounded him. A huge grand hall so large that if he were to yell his voice would echo though the halls for hours. The grand hall was filled with nothing but the finest furnisher and fixtures, delicate white French doilies draped over one of the long end tables, and neat little brass candle holders lined the very pink walls. ...very pink? Everything floor to ceiling glowed in some shade of pink or white.

002 cringed in response to the decorator's tastes. "I feel like I'm trapped in a damn Barbie doll house."

As he continued to walk down the hall, it seemed odd to him that he hadn't noticed before the oversized royal mirror hanging over the end table. It's intricate design was fit only for a princess.

Walking past in curiosity, 002 couldn't resist looking in it's brass frame. "I wonder how 003 see me ...WHAT THE...!"

Seeing his reflection starring back at him in the glass, he saw himself not in his cyborg uniform nor even his twilight leather jacket and normal street punkish clothes, but as a well dressed gentleman in a black suit that almost was close to a tuxedo. There was no tie or bow tie that held the collar to his shirt closed, just a small regal looking blue gem that was close to the color of his eyes. His hair instead of his normal aero- dynamic gelled look was down and tied back in a long neat pony tail. The only part that wasn't tied back was the long swoop that always hung in his eyes. He only wore his hair down when it was wet and no other time.

" This is how she sees me...!" 002 stumbled back in shock from the sight of his appearance. He was almost afraid to touch his own refection. Timidly, he gained enough composure to place his hand on the cold glass, his heart racing in every breath he took .

" ...Is this what she sees in me..?" Glancing once more at his reflection, he rested his head against the cool glass in hopes his heart's excitement would subside. For forty years he wondered what she had viewed him as, now it was only his dream come true to finally find out.

Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder awakening him from his joyful moment. "Excuse me monsieur, but Madame is ready to see you now. "

As he turned around in shock, 002 tried to gain composure over his embarrassing moment of narcissism only to find a slenderly trim woman in a French maid's outfit. Her hair was long and brown, tied back in a loose bun.

Bowing to him politely, she repeated herself "Madame Francoise will see you now."

Nervously, 002 stepped forward. " ..Sure.. Right away."

" Follow me please." Silently, they both walked down the long hall witch seemed to end abruptly closed off by two huge wooden doors. " Madame is on the terrace of the chateau."

Strangely, with ease the seemingly heavy doors magically opened as the maid touch them. However, when the doors opened to a brilliantly lit terrace garden he caught his first glimpse of her in this strange new world.

She sat at a small cast iron tea table. The iron chairs had decorative rose patterns carved in the back, but her, she wore a long flowing light blue summer dress so long flowing that the cloth draped against the ground. The large bow in the back of her dress, the way it was tied gave accent to her slender hips. However, to top off her beauty, she wore a large dress hat with a few roses around the rim. The hat itself was held in place with a scarf tied neatly in a bow under her chin.

A smile sweet like sunshine brought even more light to her beauty when she saw him walk out onto the terrace.

"Monsieur! " With the brilliance of enthusiasm in her voice, she motioned over to the empty chair at the table. "I've been looking forward to your visit all day. Please, have a seat."

" Looking forward to .." Her last words seemed to echo though him as he nervously walked over to take his seat. "She was really looking forward to being with him?"

In satisfaction of seeing the two were settled in, the maid left the terrace closing the two heavy doors behind her.

They were alone, just the two of them in her terrace garden in the sky.

She never took her eyes off him as he made his way over towards the cast iron table.

In sitting down, he noticed 003 graciously reaching her hand across the small table towards him. Did she really expect him to kiss her hand in eloquent greeting like a true gentlemen should?

He'd only seen this in movies but never in real life, or dream life?

Curiously, 002 took her tiny hand in his. He could feel his heart racing faster with anticipation as he slowly brought her hand closer to his lips. A delicate pink blush tinted across her cheeks in suprize.

"This has to be the real 003." Seconds seemed like hours as his lips came closer to contact. "She's so sweet and eloquent just like how I'll always remember her ..."

However, before his lips could touch her delicate skin, a shy giggle escaped her and she pulled her hand away. "O ..my...I was simply going to offer to pour you some tea."

Then and there 002 could have died of a heart attack from all the anticipation that was building with in. Instead he simply answered. " Um..Yeah, some tea would be nice."

That should be enough to regain his normal laid back mode.

Pleased with his answer, 003 graciously offered him some tiny pink frosted tea cakes to go with his tea from the large plate next to the tea kettle. Taking one or six, he seemed to be coming off more as and eager little boy when it came to cake rather than a perfect gentlemen. She laughed a sweet girlish giggle as he realized the error of his ways. Now monsterously embarrassed, 002 calmly put his plate down and attempted to go back to his facade of being a gentlemen.

However that damage was already done and 003 couldn't keep a straight face as she bust out in laughter "Your humor is so endearing!"

" Endearing!" She was nearly driving him wild with anticipation. Dream world or not, it seemed like all his wildest dreams were coming true.

In calming down, 003 politely folded her hands under her chin as if getting down to business resting her elbows against the iron garden table. Her sunshine smile clouded into more of a serious tone as she gazed into his sky blue eyes.

This was it. 002 could say nothing as he waited for her to speak. His throat felt like a thousand deserts and he could hardly breath. Finally she was going to tell him how she felt.

Her mood seemed to become even more concerned as she began to pour her heart out to him. " Monsieur Jet, I've been so deeply concerned lately ..."

" About..?"Nearly knocking the tiny tea table over in his rush,002 leaned across to confront her.

This was it, she was gonna say what he always dreamt of.

As he reached out to touch her face, she rested her cheek in his large palm. "Monsieur Jet, I've been so deeply concerned about your best friend lately."

"Best friend!" Now 002 was almost certain he was going to have a heart attack, because it felt every bit like someone had ripped his heart out and stepped on it. " Best friend, who?"

Getting up from the tea table, 003 left the offered confront of 002 and turned away from him walking to the ledge of the terrace looking over it's bottomless edge. " 009,I care so much for him but, he never seems to notice anything in me..."

Instantly, 002 knew exactly what she was talking about and she was right. 009 was completely clueless to her emotions. Her feelings were so obvious for 009 that everyone else in the team knew how she felt but 009. It drove him so crazy sometimes. It dove every piece of emotions in him crazy with envy and sorrow. Sorrow for her wasted feelings, but also deep envy for what 009 never knew he had.

In footsteps that seemed light as feathers, it felt like his deeply held emotions magically lead him to be by her side. He couldn't turn away from her, not now.

He reached out to take her hand in silence if only to confront her feelings in friendship. Even then she would always push his attempts aside, it was almost something he was waiting for.

Huge sobbing tears fell from her eyes like heaven's rain and onto the terrace rail as she gripped his hand tighter in trying to gain the strength to explain the rest of her story.

"It's so horrible, as much as I care for him he only shows interest in other girls he meets on missions, like Artimis in the Greek Islands, and that girl from the Incan ruins, Iskkik and her enormous breasts, but the most heart breaking blow is how much he daunted his emotions all over Helen and her sisters."

Her story only fueled more fire to the envy and jealousy that already burned in his heart. He had known 003 much longer than 009 . She didn't need this, she didn't need to be treated this way.

Making his boldest mood yet, 002 closed his eyes in wishing his feelings would finally get though to her as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist from behind. Perhaps telling her all that was in his heart too would bring her back.

When he felt her relax in his arms, 002 kissed the back of her neck as he held her close and secure. As he heard her sigh slightly in pleasure, everything felt so wonderful about her in that moment his dreams came true. The way she smelt like freshly cut roses, how heavenly soft and inviting her skin felt as his lips graced across her skin.

Lightly whispering his words across the spot he kissed, 002 told her everything in his heart. "003, I'm not perfect. No, I'm far from perfect, but despite that one thing would always be pure. I'll always treat you with the love and respect you deserve. I love you. I've been so deeply in love with you for so long. If he won't accept your love and treat you with that care you deserve, then please let me love you and worship your feelings like the beautiful princess that you are.

As 003 turned towards him her eyes seemed to sparkle like the twilight diamonds in the aroua lit sky."...002.."

Leaning closer twards him, she seemed to almost be begging for a real kiss.

This was it. The promise of his love was accepted.

However, as he reached to kiss her in return, she placed one of her delicate hands on his chest stopping him.

"003... what's..?" Before he could finish, her grip on his suit grew tighter.

"I still love 009 and nothing you can say or do will change my mind." With the force of what felt like being stuck by a car, 003 pushed him hard over the edge of the terrace and into the endless oblivion of the twilight sky.

Clicking his rockets into action, 002 hoped to fly to safety. "Rockets...? .. Wait where are they?"

His powers were no place to be found. They seemed to be of no use in the dream world. Falling faster and fast away from his dreams and his hope to save 003, he looked back towards her as he fell from grace.

She watched him fall with an emotionless expression on her face.

002 could feel the tears falling from his eyes as her emotionless expression burned into his memory. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not being able to be your hero."

The small cyborg baby watched over his friends in great distress from outside the dreamland matrix. His eyes gleaming with effort to keep his physic connection with his comrades. "002!"

Worry struck though DR Gillmore as he heard 002's name called out by the smallest cyborg. "What happen to him?

Dr Eekmen turned twards his assistances in panic to see what the latest computer readings were.

They say in myths and urban legend, that if you touch the ground when you fall in a dream you die but in this case ...

" 002" Looking down in disappointment the gleam from the baby's eyes faded. "He's become another victim of the dreamland virus."

( to be continued)

(Post notes: Why 002 first? It wasn't because he's my fave cyborg. It's because his emotions towards 003 run so high that he was the perfect first victim to be drawn in. You didn't think 002 was really gonna get hooked up with 003 now did you. Silly, silly. It's sad to see 002 endlessly rejected by 003, but no it just wouldn't work at all.

Quite honestly as far as non yaoi hook ups in the series go, if you've ever read some of my other 002 fics you'll know I'm a huge Jet and Cathy, ( coffee shop girl from the "hero" ep) for some reason they seem to complement one another very well.

Don't worry hard core 009 and 003 hook up fans you'll get another taste of 009's adventure though 003's dream mind. There's still hope for you yet. Also, another one of our cyborg hero's becomes victim to the dreamland virus. Just who would it be? The drama ensues.)


	3. Dance with me

(Notes: I don't own any of the rights to Cyborg 009)

(Authors notes: Hi! Welcome back. Sorry, I hoped to get this chapter out much sooner, but I've been so tired from work. It's been so busy. Writing this fic, I've learned alot about dreams. Did you know that you really can't read things in dreams? Letters come out like hdhdhdioughb and your brain perceives it as what it wants to. Reason, in short. We dream with the right side of our brain and read with the left. Kinda interesting. I know this fic is confusing at times and very surreal with alot of really sub 009 trivia in it, but bear with me :) Hopefully though all the angst will come a shiny romantic end. Also, I apologize to the people who requested 004 to be the next victim...I just couldn't do it. Not yet it's way too soon, but he won't be the last. Enjoy the story!) (Warning: spoilers for quite a few eps. )

Dance with me:

Walking down the forever winding marble stone path, time never seemed to end nor did it hold any relativity. The same places that he had passed hours before seemed to pass again. Senseless as it may seem, he was lost on an almost obvious road. The raging storm in the distance now surrounded the Roman stile pavilion as the wind in the rose covered valley picked up speed. A tormented scream like someone being trapped in the depths of hell rang out from the pavilion's halls, but the scream didn't belong to 003.

"...002..!" 009 screamed out into the gusty rose scented wind only to be answered by silence.

009 paused in his journey looking towards the pavilion off in the distance. His heart began to feel for the sadness of his lost friend "002, no ...you've become a victim too."

Shielding his eyes from the blowing rose petals, 009 dropped to his knees. Her dreamworld was being torn apart before his very eyes and it was beginning to seem hopeless to find a way to her.

The whole world was filled with her sadness like the scenery was beginning to cry with her.

"Crying?" Looking around, 009 realized that he wasn't alone. There was definitely someone else here in this strange world with him.

Though the howling wind 009 could hear someone crying from not far away. Jumping to his feet, he followed the sounds of sobs coming not far from off the marble pathway. Pushing his way though tangles of soft rose vines clinging from monument to monument, tree to tree, down into the rose petal filled valley below.

Finally cutting past the last rose vine, 009 found who he was looking for. Nestled in the blooming rose bushes was a disheveled looking red biplane. It's pilot equally just as defeated and spent sat huddled next to one of the broken wings crying in it's shadows as if all hope was lost.

009 rushed over to see if the pilot wasn't injured however, when the pilot emerged from the shadows of the destroyed plane he was taken aback in seeing who this man could quite possibly be.

He was slightly taller than 003's height dressed in a world war II fly boy jump suit, his golden blond hair covered his sapphire eyes. He shared nearly all the same facial features as 003.

" Jean Paul Arnoul ! " 009 blurted out without even thinking. Could he be 003's long lost brother that she always talked so fondly of?

The plane's pilot rushed over to 009 in disbelief. Hesitantly, reached out to cup 009's chin in his hand almost as if looking him over. " It's you ...It's really you!"

Stepping back from such an awkward moment, all 009 could reply was. " ..Me..?"

Joy and new found hope began to over set the tears and lost hope in Jean Paul." 009, or is it Joe Shimamura? My sister thinks very highly of you."

009 was clueless in expression, was it more suprizing that Jean Paul already knew who he was or that he was starting to find out little by little just how "highly" 003 thought of him.

It was only a split second of joy before sadness once again set in. Taking out his golden pocket watch in seeming to adjust the time on it's face, Jean Paul began to tell his story. " I know my sister is in great danger. I can hear her calling out across the valley, crying in sorrow and worry. Things here aren't normally like this. Francoise is always such a cheerful, loving, and happy woman...but something has happened something that confuses me. Everytime I try to rescue her, the dragon that lives in the storm clouds wrecks my plane."

" Dragon?" 009 questioned. As unbelievable and lame as a dragon would seem, he was beginning to expect the unexpected in this strange and surreal world.

" Yes " Tears began to welt in Jean Paul 's eyes once more in reliving the pain of the seemingly slow death of his sister's dream world. "Please, please, Joe help me save my sister. I know you're powerful and strong enough to do it."

It didn't take any convincing for 009 to be on helping's call. He was already willing. " Yes, I'll help you. Anything to save her..."

As Jean Paul put away his pocket watch, he began to eagerly dig for tools in the plane's compartment. 009 began to ponder. Could this be a trap? Could Jean Paul be who he really says he is? Was he himself, beginning to get drawn into 003's dream world?

The moment's opportunity didn't leave him with much of a choice but to trust in Jean Paul.

In a bolt of cyber information,007 began to awake in another piece of 003's dream mind.

" Where...where am I?" 007 questioned as he stood up from the rocky concrete ground he was laying on.

The world around him soon began to appear into a bustling yet quant street in Paris filled with many apartments and small busy shops. From the looks of wear on some of the more older world buildings, the time line was someplace around World War II. Despite the street's looks, the whole world around him still felt clouded as if in a dream like haze. It felt like he was walking though a memory rather than a dream. People on the street seemed to walk mindlessly around him like drones. No one seemed to notice his presence, like he never existed at all to them. Finding an entrance to break though the sea of wandering people walking down the side walk, 007 made his way over to one of the old shop's windows. Peering though it's glass pain, the light reflecting back wouldn't allow him to see in it's frame. Instead, he could see the world behind him and his own reflection.

However seeing his own reflection , 007 was in aw at the sight. Nothing had really changed. Just his clothing, and not even the role he was destined to play. He was a man in a slightly dusty from wear blue suit, with a beet red tie and crooked blue dress hat, caring a slightly beat up brown violin case. From with what he could make out from the gibberish of letters said "West End Acting Troupe." He was in fact a traveling actor making his way across Europe.

Overjoyed that the Dreamland Matrix seemed to have nothing to take from him nor to give, 007 turned away from the glass window and towards the street in a dramatic pose " I shall play my role worthy of nothing less than a Shakespeare play."

That's when he saw her in the window of the ballet school just across the street. Dancing her heart out as if her life was in every step. She was a small girl possibly no older than the age of 8. Her mid length hair was of soft gold, held back by a small pink headband, the same color of her tutu. Her ballet slippers dawned of ruby red in the window's aloud light.

Noticing she was being watched, the small girl stopped in her dance and ran towards the window. 007 couldn't take his eyes off her as she waved back to him. There was something so unique in her. Awkwardly, 007 waved back, but the moment was short lived when a man, young, but still much older than the small girl walked over to the window. His facial features closely resembled the small girls, his hair was just as blond as hers too slightly hanging just over his eyes. Chasing the small girl away from the window, the young man shot 007 a wayward look of warning before pulling down the tattered shade.

007 couldn't believe his eyes. " Is it really 003?"

She was so young and small and not the 003 he was used to seeing, but this dream seemed more based on a memory rather than a dream from mixed thoughts or emotions. He had to make sure. He had to find out when she came out of the ballet school, but how to waste so much time?

Looking down at the dusty old violin case, 007 propped the case against the nearest lamp post as he opened it. The violin held some wear but it was from frequent use.

" I know how to play one of these?" Picking up the bow 007 placed the violin under his chin as he set to play. "I've never even picked up one of these in my life."

However when he stroked the bow across the strings, nothing but beautiful music came from the old instrument. Music of the arts filled with the heart and soul of an inspiring actor filled the streets as people who seeming ignored him before began to stop and listen.

Finishing a simple song, 007 was astonished to find such playing capabilities existed within him. Bowing to the crowds who stopped to watch him he took his praise as the people applauded him. "Thank you and thank you kind ladies and gentlemen, for my next song I shall sing an old sonnet from England."

As he began to sing, a few spectators tossed coins in his violin case and moved on wile others stayed.

Hours passed into early evening and the crowds of busy people began to dwindle home to dinner. It was about this time that the small lady finished her ballet lessons for the day. 007 continued to play not noticing her running towards him standing at the street lamp.

" Monsieur ?" She began to look him over as if questioning his existence. " I've never seen you around here before."

Stopping in his play, 007 nearly dropped to violin to the ground in suprize of seeing her. "ah, small mademoiselle. I'm but a traveling actor, here one day and gone with the wind the next."

" Wow..." Her eyes seemed to sparkle with the innocence of curiosity. " It must be wonderful to see things all over the place. What's your name?"

Bowing as if he was an actor on stage, 007 greeted the small lady "I'm Great Britain, an inspiring actor on the stage of life."

Skipping into a cute but very lady like greeting, the small girl introduced herself as well. " My name is Francoise, and I wanna be a great ballet dancer someday!"

007 stepped back from her slightly. It was her. It really was her, Francoise, 003. Despite her size it really was her true sprit.

" I heard your music though the window at ballet school today. " Her charm and cuteness seemed to beg though to his very soul as she starred at him with starry eyes." Would you please play a song for me? In return I'll dance for you."

007 smiled light heatedly, how could he refuse such an offer from this little girl. " Ofcorse, I'll play for you."

Picking up the violin to his chin, 007 began to play as he sang one of his sonnets. Francoise's tiny red shoes glided across the cobblestone of the street to the beat of the music. Her dancing was playful and pure, graceful and innocent. The music seemed to be made for her no matter what kind of music she danced ballet to.

There was no mistaking that this had to be the pure hearted soul of 003. She was so innocent and pure as always.

In this moment 007's heart was filled with joy as he played for the small girl. He imagined if he and Sofi had ever gotten married that they too would of had children and grandchildren of the stage much like young 003.

A moment so wonderful should never end.

As 007 finished the song he put down the violin, young Francoise came to congraduate him on his wonderful song. "You're the best traveling actor ever!"

007 chuckled lightly in shying away his pride ."You're quiet a great dancer small miss, your parents must be proud of you."

In a stoke of sadness small Francoise looked down at the ground. "...My parents died in the war. The only person that takes care of me now is my brother."

Seeing her sadness struck sadness though 007's heart as well. "I'm so sorry Miss Francoise. "

As if on cue, Francoise's brother marched across the street. "Francoise! What are you doing talking to strangers? Come here this instant."

" Coming Jean Paul! " Rushing to meet her brother in the middle of the street, Jean Paul swept his sister in his arms but not before shooting 007 a look of warning and death.

"Stay away from my sister. A person like you will only stand in the way of her ballet dreams." Saying his words of warning, Jean Paul and Francoise began to walk home.

However, looking over her brother's shoulder francosie called out to 007 into the night. " Please come see my first ballet performance at the Popular Opera house tomorrow night. I'll be sad if my new friend wasn't there to see me perform."

It was an offer he couldn't refuse, how could he turn away from her now.

Not long after her words seemed to echo though the dark Paris streets in calling to him, the scenery shifted before his very eyes and the time was now the next night.

"How did I..." 007 nervously questioned his new surroundings.

He was now standing in the grand hall of the opera house. Paintings of Renaissance splendor and wonder stretched across the high ceilings hidden behind chandeliers of gold and draping crystal. The tile beneath his feet appeared so glossy that the fixtures from the ceiling reflected back making the whole hall appear as the floor and ceiling met as one. He couldn't help to stare in all at the beauty that surrounded him, this had to be the most beautiful place in the world.

Light symphony music began to filter though the grand hall and 007 soon remembered his propose. "003!"

Frantically, 007 looked around for the theater's entrance but it seemed no place to be found. "I'll miss her performance!"

""Monsieur ?" From out of no place, a scrawny but well dressed usher seemed to be standing by a stage door. " Monsieur, if you're looking for Madame Francoise she's onstage now, but if you'd like to watch her she's asked that you please see her dance from backstage."

Strange, he'd never noticed this door or usher when he first entered the grand hall.

" Certainly. " As he entered though the stage door the music from her performance sounded more and more inviting the closer he got towards the curtain.

Reaching out, 007 pushed back a small portion of the red velvet curtain just enough to peer though. However, he was beside himself with in the first glance of the young girl's performance. Every inch of her angel white costume shimmered with sequence and rhinestones in the stage light even down to her ruby ballet slippers. He couldn't stop watching her. Every leap, every jump, every step held such heart and soul. She only seemed to become more graceful with every step.

One day, one day for certain her dream will come true and he would always cheer for her. Her dancing would bring cheer and light to millions.

" GAH..! "

Feeling a sharp blood curtailing serge of pain from the back of his neck, 007 wished he could turn around to see what it was but he couldn't move. The pain was too strong to even bare to move. struggling to break away, the pain only dug deeper. He wanted to scream but nothing came out, only blood. It was a knife. It was a knife and someone still had ahold of him but there was nothing he could do the knife was in too deep.

" I told you not to get involved with my sister's dancing. I told you she was going to become a great ballet dancer one day and no one would stop her ..." Finally 007 could see who his attacker was as he loomed over him. Jean Paul Arnoul, Francoise's brother.

007 wished he could beg for 003 for help but she wouldn't look in his direction. She never stopped dancing despite the commotion backstage, as if nothing else mattered in the world but her dancing. Finally in finishing her performance, young Francoise took a bow to her adoring audience. Long stemmed roses showered the stage in thanks and congraduataions but a wicket smile graced Francoise's lips

" My brother always looks out for me ..."

001 kept vigilant in watching over his friends. The whole room stayed silent except of the tacking sound of keyboards clicking away in progress.

Suddenly though the silence, 007 cried out a straggled cry of pain before falling silent.

"What's wrong with him !" In a panic DR Gillmore rushed over to 007's side.

Keyboards clicked faster under the fingertips of DR Eekamen's assistance in response.

Rasing his hand, 001 tried to omitt psyic waves of calmness to his freinds but the virus was just to strong. 002 and now... No, their minds where too far gone. " It's no use... DR Gillmore..."

" DR Gillmore, DR Eekamen, sir." A nervous assistant stood up from his post. " Sir, the virus has clamed it's next victim!"

DR Eekamen huddled his head against the desk in shame. " It wasn't supposed to be like this ... The Dreamland Matrix was supposed to be a piece of human wonder ..."

(to be continued)

(Lot of exciting things next chapter! Like..can 009 trust Jean Paul or will he see the same fate as 007? or perhaps worse? or who the next victim is of the dreamland virus. Things only seem to get worse before they get better...)


	4. Rouge: Red, the color of lust

Notes: I don't own any of the rights to cyborg 009)

(Authors notes: Now this chapter is gonna get interesting to read. With every passing victim of the dreamland virus, 003 is only seems to grow more insane and dangerous. Major, major plot twisting alert with a hint of lime? Not to mention shocking accounts on others cyborgs.)

(Shingami: Japanese for God of Death)

Rouge: Red, the color of lust:

Slamming the hood down on the engine compartment of the rusted old biplane, Jean Paul wiped the dripping sweat from his brow in satisfaction of the plane being fixed.

"She's all ready for the skys, everything should be in almost prime condition."

"So soon? " The plane seemed to be fixed in no time at all. Though he offered to help, Jean Paul wouldn't except his offer. Honestly, he really wished he would have accepted his help. It would have given him less time to think, less time to let doubts and uneasy feelings circle in his mind.

Getting up from the patch of soft rose petals he was laying in, 009 dusted himself off. He wasn't sure how long he was laying there, minutes, hours they all seem the same here. However, in his time of rest he couldn't stop thinking of 003. Just how much did she care for him? What was it he felt in his feelings when they had their dream together? In their last dream before it was tragically cut short he was about to find the answer he was looking for.

Packing away his tools and equipment, Jean Paul questioned 009's dawdling. "What's wrong pal? You seem so glum all of the sudden."

Shifting his boot slightly, 009 watched the remaining flower petals that were stuck fall to the ground. "...Nothing really.."

Flipping out his pocket watch, Jean Paul inspected the time on the gold watches face. Obviously he saw though his lie. " When you're ready to tell the truth, we'll leave. You'll never be able to get though to her with dishonesty."

Dishonesty? How could he be dishonest if he wasn't even sure of his feelings, let alone the whole situation of this "little school girl crush" that she had on him in the first place.

Kicking one of the near by roses in frustration, the tiny flower exploded in a burst of petals as 009 turned to argue. " How am I being dishonest!"

"Hey, hey easy pal. " Putting away his pocket watch, Jean Paul tried to compensate for his poor choice of words. "I mean when your heart is sure of your feelings, it's the only way you'll be able to truly reach her."

009 took a deep breath of the rose scented wind in trying to subside his feeling. However, in the moment of silence yet another tormented scream not of 003's echoed though the rose covered valley.

"007!.." Turning towards the pavilion, a stronger burst of wind met him head on. Deeper winds surged though the storm as it grew in intensity scattering more rose petals into the wind.

Yelling over the surging wind, Jean Paul shielded his face from the raging breeze and blowing petals. "The storm is only growing worse the more we wait. She's becoming more and more out of anyone's reach with every passing moment."

Her world was beginning to be filled with more doubt, anger and sorrow. He knew now she had a certain crush on him. He knew she cared for him, he in return cared for her to, but just how much? Was it love? Was it a deep friendship? Or, was it far deeper than love or friendship combined. He would have never have come this far if he didn't care so much about her.

Shielding his eyes from the wind but also trying to hide the tears beginning to from in his eyes, he couldn't bare to stand by and watch her pain any longer despite how confused his own heart was.

Flipping his long flowing yellow silk scarf behind him in the wind, 009 walked towards the plane.

Dishonesty. He had to sort though his dishonesty to get though to her. What dishonesty was his heart holding from her?

The wind in the valley never stopped surging. The sound was so loud the only was he could talk to Jean Paul was to practically scream. "How am I supposed to sort out my feelings if I'm not even sure how she feels about me..!"

Jean Paul stepped into the plane as he motioned 009 over. "There's not much time, come on perhaps I can give you some insight on the way up."

Taking his seat in the back of the plane, 009 noticed the large gattling gun behind him. Noticing 009 curiously looking over the piece of antique equipment, Jean Paul informed him of his position on this fight. "I need you to be my gunner if anything gets too hairy."

" Right!" Fastening his seat belt, 009 was beginning to feel more determined then ever to take on the task at hand.

"Everything's a go!" Forcing back the clutch, Jean Paul shifted the plane into running gear. The plane barreled though the field of damaged rose bushes at a rambling speed leaving behind a shower of broken flowers.

However, they were running out of runway fast when the field ended at a large cliff.

Nearly ducking under the seat 009 screamed in a panic. "WATCH OUT !"

With another swift tug of the clutch, the old rickety plane left the ground in the nick of time and off into the dark raging yonder.

Finding the courage to look over the edge the of the seat and trust in Jean Paul's flying, 009 looked out into a world that was like no other. Beyond the Roman garden that stretched on for miles there was a large city in the distance. One that much resembled the city of Old Paris. In another far off place, a sparkling water fall fell from cliffs hanging from no place. However, the whole landscape was being altered by the storm and leering darkness. With every passing of the dreamland virus to another one of his teammates, the virus was doing more damage to 003's mind.

" You ok back there ?" Jean Paul hollered back to 009 "I thought I almost lost you back there on take off. "

"Almost." 009 chuckled slightly in trying to hide he bout of cowardliness on take off. It's not like he was used to such primitive technology. Then he remembered what Jean Paul was supposed to give as insight on 003 " ...Um...Just how dose.."

Jean Paul interrupted. "How deeply dose she feel about you? She hasn't told me all the details, but she cares for you very very much. Every waking moment she's around you fills her heart with joy. Everytime she looks into your deep brown she feels lost in their autumn glow. The way your long bangs hang in your face when your shy or nervous makes her giggle. In her eyes, your simply handsome in every way posable"

" Really ..?" These where just all physical things. All of this still seemed like just any other innocent school girl crush. It wasn't enough. He was touched but he had to find out more.

" Is there ..?" In curiously, 009 questioned Jean Paul's knowledge of the situation. " Just how do you know all this?"

Jean Paul only laughed at what seemed like in obvious response. "She told me once in a conversation we had at a small cafe we often have tea at. Ah, but yes there's more to the story."

Jean Paul smiled slightly in remembering his sister's conversations with him. " o no, there's plenty more. The times you saved her from near misses and death's grasp, she was always moved by the way you put others before yourself. Not to mention when you did save her how strong and secure your embrace felt as you held her close.

She was so deeply moved by the time you saved her life from 0010 that when you were injured in the battle she stayed with you all night almost to the point of collapse from exultation just to make sure that you were safe in your recovery. Making sure you where cool from fever by placing a cool rag on your forehead wile you slept, holding you hand though the terror dreams you dreamt wile your body was trying to recover. She stayed with you though it all until you awoke. It was then, it was then when she began to fall deeply in love with you."

009's heart was now completely take over by shock ... It had been that long? That long that she loved him? He had remembered that time she was so kind to him. Why hadn't he ever given it much though? He should have seen this a long time ago. How could he have been so clueless, and yet there where so many other times she had been so kind, loving and unselfish to him that he never seemed to play much mind to.

"Dammit, how could I have been so.."

"Clueless? " Jean Paul interrupted once more. "There's still more. I'm not sure you realize how much you broke her heart when you seemed to daunt your feelings on come and go women. Granted it's not something you even realized at the time, especially since you were never sure of your own feelings. However, the real knife in her heart was how deeply you daunted your feelings over Helen. If she was still alive would you even be here in 003's dream world?"

Welting back his growing anger, 009 clenched his fists against the plane's seat. " Dammit, that's not true! I was deeply concerned and cared about Helen and her sisters because their lives only consisted of slavery and the lack of free will. They were never even treated like real people. I never felt any kind of romantic feelings for her!"

" Cei la vie ..." Jean Paul decided not to go on with the rest of his knowledge for the moment. "Perhaps, it's all in being a young man to be so confused about love."

009 fell silent, Jean Paul was right. He had wasted his time on come and go women, but at the same time he wasn't far from the mark about Helen. He did have a certain feelings for her at the time. Now looking at the full picture, it seemed more of a love out of pity and spare of the moment emotions when he was wrapped up in the mitts of the final battle. It was such a selfish crush on his behalf the whole time. He had someone who unselfishly looked after him, someone who worried about him from the moment they set off to battle till the moment they retuned. Someone who cared from him in times of peace and war. Someone who loved him despite all his faults, and yet without her there seemed to be something missing in his heart. Helen only saw freedom in him and someone who would hold her hand since she never realized how to think for herself. It would have been a one sided relationship. As he remembered all the times he and 003 had spent together, the more he realized just how much, how much she loved him and in return how much she met to him.

The tears he tried to hide before began to form in his eyes once again. "003... I'm so sorry.. I..."

"Hey pal don't go all soft on me. " Breathing out a sigh of relief, Jean Paul felt he did his job in knocking some sense into the poor boy. "Perhaps you should tell her that when you see her."

Shifting into a swift gust of wind the bisheveled red biplane raced towards the raging storm clouds and towards the danger that awaited them.

In the far off reaches of 003's dream mind, 004 awoke to a world far more unique than the last two cyborgs have seen.

" What the hell is this place?" Dusting himself off from the dingy brick wall he was leaning up against, 004 took time to gaze at his surroundings. This seemed to be a place much to seedy for 003's tastes.

Darkness of late night loomed over what seemed to be a lost street hidden deep in the heart of the city. The only light leading the way though the night were the blaring neon flashing lights from jazzy bars and night clubs. His footsteps against the pavement were droned out by loud music filtering out of the establishments and into the night air. Strangely, there was no one on the street besides him as he walked along the sidewalk alone in the darkness of the night.

It was so strange to be all alone in a place like this seeming as though the surroundings acted as if they held many people. He didn't trust one minute of it. Cautiously, he watched his steps for danger, the whole time keeping a look out for 003.

" Dammit. " 004 hissed under his breath, there was no sign of her.

Instead he would have to wait for her. Stepping into one of the near by bars, 004 took a seat on one of the many red bar stools that lined the counter. It was then when he began to notice his own reflection starring back at him from the large tavern mirror behind the bar. His figure was long and tall. Leaning forward slightly to inspect his reflection deeper, he rested his hands under his chin making his shoulders look strong, broad and rounded as he rested his elbows on the bar's wooden surface. His black button down shirt hung loosely around his body. The first few buttons where left undone, his shirt tails were left hanging outside of his nearly form fitting black slacks. The only small splash of color in his outfit was a simple white scarf tied loosely around his neck, making the silver highlights in his hair stand out.

004 smiled slightly in an inward laugh "Not too bad for a shingami."

Soon after taking his seat, a buff and very handsome bartender came over to take his order. The tight white shirt he was wearing fit snugly over his healthy build. His tight black leather pants hung snugly around his rounded hips in the way he stood. " What will it be, sir?"

Flipping his long slick black bangs to the side, the bartender waited for 004's response.

"Tall beer, little foam." Ignoring any more response than needed from the bartender, 004 turned his stool to face the rest of the bar.

The place was kept dimly lit, a few colored lights loomed to the floor from a small stage towards the back of the bar. Mostly the bar was kept lit by a few strategically placed lights on the walls and some dimly lit candles on each table.

Resting his elbows against the hard glossy surface of the bar, 004 rested one foot on the brass kicker of the stool the other on his knee. He felt fully relaxed now. Hearing the bartender place his glass on the bar, 004 only turned slightly in acceptance that his order was received. Kicking back once again 004, continued to observe the rest of the bar cautiously waiting for anything to happen in a moment's drop. Lounge music and light smoke filled the air, but still no one was around.

Giving a small sigh of frustration, 004 turned towards the bar and towards his drink. Taking the tall mug in his hand, he took a large gulp of it's continence. Hesitating for a moment, 004 placed the mug back on the bar's glossy surface.

"Red wine, the beer tastes like red wine." Glancing at the mug filled with beer, it only made sense since 003 never drank beer only the occasional glass of red wine with holiday meals.

Regardless of how relaxed he tried to feel, this dream was making him more uneasy by the second. Dusting a hand though his silver hair, 004 swished away a few stray strands falling in his eyes. Taking another long sigh, he starred impatiently at his beer glass as he tried to relax once more.

The click of a pair of high heals moving across the finished wood floor stepped behind him, but 004 was took caught up in his worries to even notice their sound.

After each click there was a slightly pause before the next as if she was sneaking behind him like a cat on the prowl, as if she knew what she was waiting for was easy pray.

Placing her small silky hands on his shoulders, her fingertips pressed lightly against his black cotton shirt slowly massaging small circles down his tense shoulder blades.

A deep shiver ran down 004's spine under her sudden touch, but for some reason he didn't dare move. He just kept his face forward in disbelief as her slender fingertips continued to move lower and lower down past his mid back. Just as he was beginning to relax under her sensual back rub her hands swept suddenly around to the front but continued working their way down his steel tone chest.

Placing his large hands over hers, 004 stopped her in place when she began to reach his stomach "This isn't how you normal greet your friends ... What's ...!"

Leering over him from behind, her body pressed slightly against his back, the slightest touch of her candy soft lips brushed teasingly across his neck just behind his ear. Soft as the heated breeze of summer, she whispered close to his ear. " I've been waiting all night just to see you."

He could feel his white scarf slip away from it's confining knot around his neck as her lips continued to make their tantalizing trail across the back of his neck.

The sensation of her silken lips over such a tender spot was starting to make his head feel dizzy with speeding thoughts . The stile of her words made him shiver from the sudden heat that he felt creep over him.

Enough was enough.

Spinning around the bar stool, 004 pushed her away from him making her stumble to the floor. Stiffening his gun hand at her in warning, 004 was ready to shoot with any sudden move. " Enough! Obviously, you're some twisted version of the real 003."

Her large eyes only starred at him in shock and disbelief. However, they still held the same glimmer of innocence she always carried when she brought his white scarf that she was still holding close to her lips as if she was trying to hide crying.

It was her, but was it? She wore her pink China dress, only this time her dress seemed tight to fitting to her slender form showing off her more perky features. Her hair was in large yellow bon bon buns held back by her token red hair band.

"004...!" Her eyes continued to stair back at him like the eyes of a deer stuck in headlights, slightly in shock but also slightly in confusion over what he was doing.

The way she had fallen somehow seemed to show off her long slender swan like dancer legs and 004 couldn't resist not to look away.

Finally, though the confusion 003 was the first to break the silence. "Why are you pointing at me like that ..?

" What do you think...!" Examining his hand, his gun hand wasn't there but was just a normal hand like any other man. " What the ..!"

Slowly in the stealth of what seemed like a cat lurking in the night, 003 threw him off guard once again. Taking his hand and hers she began gently kissing and sucking at his fingertips.

Even in a dream he was beginning to feel more awake with every one of her sensual touches, but this wasn't right. it wasn't right at all.

Stumbling back against his bar stool 004 tried to make his break away." ..But what about 009..! Don't you love him?"

Pushing him to sit down, 003 crawled her way onto his lap. Placing her hand firmly against his chest, she held him close against the bar. The finger tips of her other hand stroked across his silk lips in silencing him. " 009 ...? He doesn't care two cents about my heart or feelings .. He only proves it time and time over again."

It all made sense now, this dream her actions. Wile the other cyborgs were programed with the knowledge of hundreds of world languages to get them by on missions, 003 being a lady, Black Ghost must have programed her with a little "extra" knowledge to seduce male enemies in times of war. Let alone just to be and expert surveillance spy. However, in her time nearly sixty-five years ago, she was a well respected sweet lady. Respected women of that time were bent on innocents until they met the perfect husband to be. They never normally acted or knew much of such actions until they where married. She must have repressed her Kama Sutra programing in hopes it would never be found.

004 tried to scramble for more logical explanations to take his mind away from her seduction, but something was all too painfully different. Felt only as a distant memory, he could feel every soft touch, every kiss across his skin. Not though fiber optic nerves or cybernetics, but as a fully human man. A fully human man needing love and touch just like any other.

Despite how wrong this was the feeling was never so good.

Her kisses continued to trail over every possible piece of reviled flesh, her fingertips lingered over the buttons of his shirt. Still he scramble for something to say. Something to break away, but the temptation to stay was growing. " Ofcorse he loves ...you ...What about all the times he's saved you from near death ..?"

" Love...?" 003 paused only for a moment, covering her mouth in a mocking lady like fashion trying not to burst out in a fit of twisted laughter. "Love...? You call it love when every chance you wish to tell him your feeling, he only pushes you aside for some floozy he meets on a mission. You call it love when you've made your emotions so obvious to the rest of the world and yet he still doesn't give a ..."

Shifting slightly in her position on his lap, 003 took hold of his hands pinning him in position against the bar as she leered over him giving her answer as she whispered it across his lips "Then I guess I was just a fool to him."

Not being able to hold back his feelings any longer, a soft despite sigh escaped from his lips. Satisfied with his response, 003 let go of her domineering embrace continuing her assault on his senses.

The lights were nearly out as if everyone in the bar had left of the night. Despite the fact that there was already no one there, they where officially alone.

004's thoughts began to drift once more. Love. Despite 003's warped sense of thinking, he knew in some sense that she was right. 009 did waste his time on passing up a good ...no very good thing that he had waiting for him.

His mind was becoming more and more clouded with lust under her tempting ways. It was starting to become hard to think of much else but to give in. Within the last moments of his sanity, his thought drifted towards his own love life. Hidie, god how he missed the greatest love of his life. The tender moments they shared. The wonderful things they had done together. The nights they spent cuddled in bed together dreaming of the future. It was his own wishful thinking that got her killed, his own stupidity that made him the mess that he is today.

Vina, he could have started anew with her. How they could have given one another they love they were both missing. In one stupid move she was gone and he was alone again.

Shingami, he was in every sense of the word. Walking death.

Despite the fact that he'd had several senseless one nights stands with other women trying to hide the pain of his loneliness, nothing could compare to what he once had. What he longed for ever since it had been lost.

His shirt now lay fully unbuttoned, hanging loosely around his arms. His chest was fully exposed under her touch with the exception of his wedding band dangling from it's gold chain. Her touch of just a single fingertip traced every fold of well toned muscular chest down to the belt holding up his pants.

"Please ..." Nearly breathless from dancing on the brink of temptation's edge, he gave into his desires.

When would he ever feel anything like this again. Like he dreamed of since it was lost. Just one last kiss. One last feeling of pure human contact, and then he would fully accept what he's become.

Smiling a wicket smile, 003 knew she finally got her way. Boosting herself up, she was instantly caught off guard when it was 004 that claimed her lips in a desperate kiss.

His strong hands held her firmly by the waist, keeping her close to his body. Her arms wrapped around his neck in bringing his lips closer to hers as his tongue began to seek entrance. Her fingers playfully twirled around the soft duck curls of the hair on the back of his neck.

Moaning deeply in satisfaction against her lips, their kiss grew more desperate for intensity.

This is what he needed. This it was he longed for. This is what he wanted, to feel touch like any normal man once again.

DR Gillmore kept watch diligent watch over the already lost cyborgs. It was almost heartbreaking to expect to hear news of yet another lost member of his surrogate family.

Pacing in a rant, DR Eekamen scurried about the lab barking orders in panic to whoever he ran into. "Where's my most trusted assistant ?"

"Sir " A meek looking scientist came forward, " Um ..Sir..That Traitor guy said he was going to the bathroom and that was over two hours ago."

" What..!" With lightening speed DR Eekamen rushed the poor feeble scientist. " Well then go find him. He could be the only one to help get us out of this."

DR Gillmore sighed in holding back his anger. " DR Eekamen, did it ever cross your mind that Traitor mc Bastard was the one who PLANTED this virus in the first place!"

Pausing in a moment of confusion, DR Eekamen seemed at a loss." You know I never thought of that ..but I highly doubt it."

Suddenly, the tacing sounds of scientists clicking away at keyboards picked up. It was what DR Gillmore most feared.

"DR Eekamen sir!" Yet another faceless scientist stood up from his chair with the news. "Sir, the dreamland virus has just claimed it's latest victim."

Reaching out his arms, the smallest cyborg motioned to be held by DR Gillmore. In picking up the small baby, 001 gave the DR a small hug in hopes of confront. " I'm sorry DR .."

Large tears began to fall from the old DR's eyes as he held the baby cyborg. " Who's the victim?"

" 004 " The seemingly faceless scientist took his seat and began typing away on his computer once more. "We also have something else interesting happening. It seems the virus is mutating, but we're not sure just how or what it is yet."

News goes from worse to even more hell.

(To be continued)

( Mutation of the virus? What, but how will this affect the cyborg team or those already infected? As 009 gets closer to 003, he has a huge fight to face. Could he trust in Jean Paul to help him though, or will he too turn on him in a moments notice? Will he find out more about himself or 003's subcontious mind? So many questions, but perhaps we can clear up a few next time.)


	5. Declaration of war

(Notes: I don't own any of the rights to Cyborg 009)

(Author's notes: Welcome back for yet another chapter! I'd like to thank everyone that's been reading. This chapter however, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write. Partly due to that May has been a very very busy month here, and partly due to that ..idk ..Just not liking how this chapter turned out but you be the judge :)

Anyone remember the big ultra sonic monsters at the end of the series? I guess it's a bit of a spoiler.

Klatch or klatch ..ak: The sound 004's leg seems to make before he fires his leg rockets. 002 had a primitive ver of 009's exceleration mode. It's often overlooked.)

Declaration of war:

"Mutation of the virus !" Dr Gillmore nearly rushed the poor meek drone of a science assistant out of his chair in his rush to the computer screen to see just what he was talking about. "Just what dose that mean!"

" Dr Gillmore sir .." Crawling back to his keyboard, the meek scientist adjusted his huge glasses before typing away on his laptop once more in retrieving more vital information." We're not completely sure. Form looking at these graphs, Miss 3's brain waves are off the charts and the infected cyborgs are beginning to follow the same patterns ..."

Dr Gillmore backed off from the science assistant in a huff and nearly into Dr Eekamen who was watching from over the dr's shoulder. "Tell us something we don't already know!"

" I am ! " Insulted, the meek scientist spun around in his office chair to take defense of his diagnostics "I'm saying something new and strange is defiantly going on here we just can't figure out what it is because the virus is changing so fast! "

" Dr Gillmore please .." 001 looked up at Dr Gillmore with worry in his eyes. " I'm just as scared for my team mates too but anger and panic will not bring them back any faster. We must trust in the remaining members and trust that soon there will be a cure for the virus."

Taking a sighing deep breath, Dr Gillmore tried to subside his anger. Half, only half of the cyborgs logged into the dreamland matrix were left.

Powering up his physic energy, the small baby's eyes began to gleam. " Don't worry dr, I'll try my best to help monitor the remaining cyborgs brain waves so that the scientist can concentrate their full energy on the sick."

High in the turbulent skys above, the worn but faithful red by plane soared closer towards it's destination. Dodging winds and up drafts, the old plane shook uncontrollably in the furry of the storm. It took everything in Jean Paul's power just to fight to keep the aircraft under control. His plane wasn't made for this type of flying and worry was starting to creep in. Especially, since his plane handled so poorly in his previous attempts. Now that the storm was much worse than before, there was no telling what lied from one cloud to the next.

Jean Paul swallowed deeply in holding back his doughts. He had to make it though. He had to do this for his sister's sake.

009 leered over the front seat of the biplane trying to gain Jean Paul's attention. " Just how much longer will it take to get to our destination?"

Clenching the clutch tighter in his leather gloved hand, Jean Paul subsided though his worst fears with a fake bout of confidence. "Soon, we're very close to the pavilion now."

Just as 009 laid back to try and relax for the remainder of the nervous flight, a scream from what sounded like the depths of hell rang out from the darkness.

"004! " In an instant, 009 jumped to his to his senses. Glancing over the edge of the plane's seat, all he could see was the blunt darkness of the storm. However, a slight rumbling sounds seemed to drone from the thundering skys.

Glancing farther over the plane's edge, not only was 009 met with yet another bust of surging energy from the storm as the tormented screams ended, he was met with the suprize of his life. Bursting though the blackened cloud bank in a rage of uncontrolled furry was the fabled dragon Jean Paul had warned him about, and it was coming straight at the tiny biplane.

Long and snaky, this hellion of a monster seemed to stretch and coil on for miles. Blood red and midnight black razor sharp scales feathered down it's back cutting anything they touched to shreds like a stray piece of hair being dropped on a knife blade. An ear piercing screech drowned out any sounds of the wind when the dragon opened it's gaping mouth reveling teeth as large as skyscrapers dripping with sliva.

"LOOK OUT!" In a desperate attempt to dodge the beast's furry, Jean Paul pulled back hard on the clutch stick sending the plane spiraling upwards and out of the way just in the nick of time.

The furry of the long snaky dragon's body as it pasted shook the plane with the roughest turbulence felt on this fight yet.

Nearly falling out of the plane during it's acrobatic up clime , 009 gripped the gattling gun he was sitting behind and thanked god for the seatbelts still holding him in place.

Leveling the plane out of it's death spiral, Jean Paul screamed back to 009. "You see that gun you're hanging onto? Now would be the perfect time to put it to good use!"

"right!" Bravery over took his fears, and without another though 009 gripped the gun by it's handles. Despite never using such primitive weaponry, somehow he knew just what to do.

Just as the dragon was making it's return trip, Jean Paul cut the plane back in the opposite direction sending the aircraft in another dizzying spiral. Ducking down in the seat, 009 managed to level out the gun in the perfect aim position.

"FIRE! " Showers of bullets rained back in the face of the dragon hitting it's mark. Small spats of blood sprayed from where the bullets struck, but it made no difference in the dragon's speed and rage. The bullets only managed to fuel the beast's anger. With a death tone screech the dragon rushed at the plane missing it's tail by meer inches.

" PULL UP, PULL UP! " 009 screamed for the panic for his dear life. The dragons teeth were so close to him that he could see ever mark of death left by last victims he had claimed left in their final moments.

Then the most horrible thought bolted though 009's mind. "Could the other cyborgs be dead!"

Jean Paul once again flipped the plane in another instant acrobatic spiral upwards. Jostled about the plane, 009 held his post as best he could. Looking back, the dragon seemed to had disappeared from view.

" No ...something isn't right. " Tasting the ultimate panic of fear, 009 searched franticly for the dragon's whereabouts. However, the cloud bank beneath them was too thick hiding everything around them. "Jean Paul..."

Suddenly the cloud banks in front of them parted in two, rolling aside like ocean waves revealing the hellish dragon screeching towards them at bullet speeds. Fangs ready for death.

Jean Paul turned to 009 gripping by the neck of his shirt. "JUMP!"

"What!" Impossible, he'd die for sure on impact.

" JUMP ! What are you waiting for! "As Jean Paul gripped his shirt tighter the look on his face as he looked 009 straight in the eyes said it all.

"No ..Jean Paul ..." Not given the chance to argue, Jean Paul knocked 009 over the edge of the biplane into the abyss and confusion of the raging storm.

Awaking in the darkest regions of 003's dream mind, 008 picked himself up from off the dusty rubble filled dirt path he was laying in the middle of. Stretching out the stiffness in his body, 008 turned to look at his surroundings ." Whoah ..man what is this place? It looks like what's left of hell on earth. "

Indeed it was. Covered by the darkness of night with the exception of the soft glow of the full moon, was a forest in the middle of no place. Atlest, what was left of one. The last few trees and bushes remaining where only a short lived memory of the mightily forest that used to be. Burned out tanks lay in craters still on fire as if they where just struck. Spent gun casings and shells lay in strives around guns long lost by what's to be assume by their dead owners.

Instantly, 008 was reminded of his own past. " This place.."

This place was worse to see than when his own nation was torn by civil war. Thankfully, by the efforts of him in his spare time, and his old comrades full time, Mumba was becoming a fully prosperous nation. However, this place that he was in now, what was it to 003?

Walking over to one of the burned out tanks, 008 gazed over the edge of the crater. Noticing the faded paint from the emblem on the tank, it was soon clear what vision this was of 003's.

" How could I have never guessed it before .. " Backing away from the crater, a few stray pebbles fell over it's edge. " 003 was one of the original four. The age of the weaponry says it all. This was 003's test activation."

Hearing a twig snap in a distance, 008 thought it best to keep moving. There was no telling who or what could be lurking in the woods that could hurt 003 or him.

Dashing off into the woods, the sounds of footsteps still seemed to follow him. Before long, 008 found himself near a slow moving stream nestled in between small cliffs of rock.

" Dammit. " 008 hissed to himself as he took cover under the covering of some low laying bushes near a stream. "She must be scared out of her mind. "

The sound of twigs snapping still seemed to follow him, who ever it was, what ever it was. Was moving at accelerated speeds.

"009? 002?" Softly, 008 questioned the logical answers in his mind. When suddenly with ninja like stealth in the silent night, what ever it was swept past him. Ducking slightly in hopes not to be seen he waited for it to pass. When all seemed silent, 008 peered cautiously from his hiding space.

It was then when he saw her standing tall looking almost domineering above him on the rocks above the small creek. Her beautiful face was dawned with scars of dirt and blood stains. Dressed in a green cyborg uniform, her outfit was ripped and torn from the rage and ware of hard battle. Her tattered red scarf waved like a battle flag in the wind.

" 003! o my god I'm so happy you're safe!" Rushing from the bushes, 008 ran out into the middle of the creek meeting his lost friend half way. " They didn't harm you did they ..?"

"Stay back you Black Ghost FREAK! " Falling to one knee, 003 klatched her leg into firing position. The look of determination on her face said it all. She would not be taken prisoner again.

"What! Those are 004's powers!" The panic of confusion rang out tough 008's mind. "Whats the meaning of this! Don't you remember me? 008...?"

Backing away was all 008 could do. He didn't want to do anything to hurt her. However, he continued talking lost sense into her. " Don't you remember all the times we spent hanging out on the dolphin on long watches, or that time we pissed off 002 by naming the ship, or that picnic at the beach? "

Her glance of rage and death never changed as she watched him cower to the corners of the creek. " All I remember was some warped minded scientist taking every piece of humanity out of my body and leaving me this messed up FREAK of a woman that you see before you. Some war hungry little putts like you chasing me with guns and tanks wouldn't understand."

"War hungry little putts ..!" Out of all the cyborgs besides 003, he was the least war hungry out them all. As the others soon found joy in their off times in finding new lives in the world they once lost, he enjoyed giving the same gift to others who had nothing . He told her this often when they talked. How could she forget?

In his panicked trance, he stumbled over a jagged rock in the creek. Falling into the mercy waters, 008 was able to see his reflection on the surface before he hit. " WHY!..Why am I wearing this Black Ghost army uniform!"

" Die you sick, freak DIE! " With a twisted girlish laugh, 003 fired her leg rocket directly at 008.

The rocket screeched towards 008 and he prayed for the best. It was times like this when he wished his creators gave him stronger powers than to just swim, but his powers, the feeling of them being there seemed to be missing.

" I'm not your enemy! " Plunging out of the way just in the nick of time, 008 missed the blunt of the blast. However, the shockwave of the explosion slammed him against the shore like a rag doll.

"Please 003 ...I'm not your enemy ..." He didn't dare to move, in her state there was no telling what she would do next. He would never want to hurt her even in a state like this. However, if he had to survive he would give her a run for everything she was worth.

Jumping down from the rocks, she moved in acceleration speeds. In a flash of blurred colors, she appeared instantly in front of his face. With no remorse, she bent down to look him over. " O ..My, my..This lil soldier is all finished playing so soon..."

In satisfaction of seeing she had broken her new toy well, 003 gave him a swift kick to the gut. However, 008 felt nothing. His adrenaline was fully drawn. Rolling over to hide the feeling of her boot, there was only one way out if he could make it. Only one way he could possibly lead her to safety and sanity. One way without hurting her. Somehow ,some way he would get her out of this war torn place or die trying.

Finished playing was the least thought from 008's mind .

Stumbling to his feet, 008 took off running for all he was worth into the remainder of the woods.

" How..? How could he still move after all that ..? Enraged that her efforts had no effect, 003 took off after him like a bat out of hell . clicking her acceleration mode, she hissed between her teeth. "I'll be sure to finish you off this time toy solder. I'll show you just what the perfect weapon of destruction can do..."

"It's working .." 008 glanced in a series of quick looks behind him as he ran hard past burned out tanks and broken trees. No matter how fast he moved, or where he seemed to run too, she was always behind him just steps away.

Stiffening her gun hand she unsuccessfully fired a few rounds in his direction. " Enough.. Enough, I'm done playing."

Strangely the battle zone seemed alot smaller that it had seemed at first. Seeing where the forest had ended, 008 soon realized the horrible truth on where he had lead her too.

"Dammit!" Screeching to a sudden halt, 008 stopped inches from the electric razor wire fence he was about to run into. "This whole area ..It was inclosed ..?"

Deep exulted breaths caught up with his stride as he gasped for air. " This was Black Ghost's head quarters all alone ..I only lead her back to .."

She was only seconds from his tail and now there was nothing he could do. He was trapped and the end was certaint.

" So I see you were gonna call for your friends ..." Taking to one knee, 003 shot her final leg rocket in his direction.

008 close his eyes in wishing not to see his final moments. " 003...003 I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to save you from your hell."

The room was completely silent as the meek scientist continued to ponder over his latest readings. "This isn't good .. This isn't good at all. "

Suddenly, 008 screamed in horror out of his sleep before falling silent.

"008!" Floating over to 008 the physic baby took ahold of his hand in hopes to offer him comfort. Turning towards Dr Gillmore, 001 broke the sad news." He's become another victim to the virus."

" Dr Eekamen, Dr Gillmore come here quick!" The meek scientist called over the two respected doctors over though his firestorm of typing. " Something else odd is happening. "

"O..Not more horrible news. " Dr Eekamen seemed to cower away from Dr Gillmore's threatening looks with good reason.

Rolling his chair away from his lap top, the meek scientist let the two doctors see the results of his latest findings. " 009, though he hasn't been infected, seems to be surging out some kind of energetic brain waves ..."

(to be continued)

(Post notes: With 003 becoming less and less like her sweet old self, will there be any hope for restoring her to normal? What will be the fate of the final three logged in cyborgs? Is 009 gonna die? What happened to John Paul? What's this strange light? Find out next time)


	6. Incubus

(Author's notes: Hi and welcome back to the "Dreamland Virus" This summer has been busy and hectic and with Anime Con season coming up into full bloom I'm not sure just how fast I can crank out the final chapter or so of this fic, but I will try my best. This Chapter itself was very VERY hard to write, only because alot of the story ties together. I hope it went ok, but let me know)

(Notes: I don't own any of the rights to Cyborg 009)

Incubus:

Rolling his chair away from his lap top, the meek scientist let the two doctors see the results of his latest findings. " 009, though he hasn't been infected, seems to be surging out some kind of energetic brain waves ..."

Dr Eekamen was looking so intently at the charts on the computer that it almost appeared he'd fall though the screen. Obviously, none of what was said was making even less sense to the clueless doctor than anyone else.

Giving Dr Eekamen a stern shove out of his way, Dr Gillmore saw his fill of data and turned towards the meek scientist for a deeper explanation.

The poor mentally spent meek scientist only dropped his arms at his sides not wanting to have to give anymore horrible news. "Dr Gillmore, I'm sorry to say that the mutation in the virus has only caused it to spread faster."

DR Gillmore remained speechless. His emotions had already taken too many blows in the past few hours that he wasn't sure anymore of how deep the mount of sadness ran for his lost cyborgs. However, there was still one last glimmer of hope. "Those strange brain waves coming from 009 what exactly was it..."

Awakening in almost one of the last places undiscovered in 003's dream world, 005 and 006 began to awake into the dream world. The scenery forming around them was one built only of the purest forms of peace and serenity. Gentle warm breezes blew past the pink cherry blossom covered trees making the petals flutter to the ground like pink frosted snow. Streaks of sunbeams peeked though the trees and onto the winding porch that stretched around the temple. However, the part of the porch they where standing on acted like a bridge for the small trickling stream running underneath it.

"Strange." 006 peered over the porch railing as he gazed across the clam waters of the creek. A single cherry blossom petal disturbed the peace of the waters as it touched the surface leaving small ripples. " We're in the same dream?"

005 turned as well towards the direction of the waters, resting his massive arms against the red wood stained rail. "Perhaps, it's a better sign of things."

"Perhaps." 006 nodded in agreeance. " 003 was always talking about how she loved the Japanese cherry blossoms in the spring."

005 gazed deeper at his surroundings. The garden past the stream was finished in perfect beauty. Large posts hung over the cobble stone path leading up to the bridge part of the porch. Where the stream began there was a small sprit statue blessing the natural spring where the waters came from.

The soft warm breeze blew once again in welcoming and 005 turned to 006 one agian. "The style of this temple, is it Chinese?"

" No." 006 shook his head. " This is a Japanese Shinto temple."

Still wearing their cyborg senshi uniforms, they seemed somewhat out of place with the serenity and peaceful intent of the surroundings.

Soft footsteps graced the wooden planks of the porch and 005 and 006 had realized that they where not alone. Turning in alarm, both 005 and 006 were not sure what to expect in this strange new world. However, they soon began to relax once realizing who it was. Dressed in a beautiful silk kimono as pink as the tree's cherry blossoms, tide with a saintly white sash, stood 003. As delicate and charming as ever, her hair was done up in a classic geisha bun held in place with sparkling flower hair trinkets.

"003!" Excitedly, 006 ran towards his favorite kitchen helper embracing her in a hug. "No one did anything to hurt you ... did they?"

Beaming in her naturally cheerful way, 003 welcomed the chubby cyborg's hug. " No, I'm perfectly fine , in fact more than wonderful."

" More than wonderful?" 006 stepped back from her embrace in question. "What is it that could be more than wonderful?"

Sighing happily as if her heart felt it could fly, she turned gracefully catching a fluttering by cherry blossom petal in her hand. " Love. I feel so deeply in love, so deeply in love with the man of my dreams."

"Man of your dreams! " 005 and 006 chimed in unicent.

"Yes. " 003 spoke with starry eyes as she opened her hand letting the stray flower petal slip into the wind. " The man of my dreams ..My lover... The kindest and sweetest man ever to exists. He always puts his feelings before others and is the strongest and bravest."

006 seemed at a loss for words but added his comments anyways "..All that..?"

"And then some. " 003 chuckled lightly in hiding her glee. However, in nervousness she seemed to be tugging at her kimono sleeve. For some reason, her right hand was always hidden from view. "He's been saying all day how he would like to meet the both of you. Would you like to meet him?"

006 pulled at his thin mustache in wonderment. " Um...Let me have a minute to talk with my friend here..."

Grasping 005 by the hand, the chubby little cyborg yanked 005's massive body to the conner of the porch crouching down with him in a huddle. 006 tried to quietly whisper without being heard. " What do you think of this ...?"

005 glanced towards the blossom covered trees as if looking for and answer ." This place IS very Japanese and 009 is of part Japanese, plus we all know how much 003 is in love with 009? Could this be that 009 was the one to finally break the dreamland virus?"

"So, is this a yes then?" 006 was beginning to grow impatient as 003 began to walk over.

005 felt rushed in his response but went though with the only choice. " Yes, it could be a good possibility that she'll lead us to 009 or it could be a trap, but standing on the bridge will lead us to no place.

006 bolted up from the huddle. "Yes, then it's a deal we'll be happy to meet your new boyfriend!"

" Wonderful!" 003 sounded as happy as a Japanese school girl on the first day of school as she pressed her hands together in a clap though her long flowing sleeves. "Right this way then."

Walking under the porch and towards the front entrance of the temple, 003 seemed to drown on endlessly about how happy she was but both 005, nor 006 were really listening. 005 continued glancing around the temple grounds. Two small birds fluttered past from the blooming trees and onward into the afternoon sunlight. Despite the land's peace something suddenly didn't feel right.

"005?" 003 stood slightly behind the temple's sliding door waiting for 005 to pass." Aren't you gonna join us? "

" Huh?" Never realizing that they had arrived at the entrance, 005 aloud his mind to slip back to current reality.

"What's gotten into you 005?" 006 snorted in a moment of inpatients. By now 006 was almost certain in his mind that this was the true 003. " We've discussed everything that could happen before, it's not like anything is gonna hop out and get us now."

006 paused only in a minute of wonderment in his statement before continuing on with 003.

Funny how the rolls of thought could be reversed in minutes when the situation is thought over carefully.

It was already too late to question, too late to turn back now. In a way 006 was partly right, if he turned away now the outcome good or bad, they would never know the truth.

Walking past the rice paper sliding door, 005 entered the temple. Once inside the temple, the feeling of peace instantly grew darker. The temple was kept dimly lit. Even the walls and floor were kept in dim and dismal colors. Thankfully for the day, most of the only light offered was let in by the rice paper doors and a few tiny windows.

" This way.. " Silently and with eloquence, 003 motioned them to turn down the nearby dark and narrow hall.

Despite the hall's shortness didn't mean the journey was any less creepy for the other two cyborgs. Sliding open yet another rice paper door, 006 nearly jumped out of his skin at the wood frame's creaking sound. Strangely, 003 remained confident lost beyond belief in the lies of her dream world. Behind the rice door's wall reviled a large hall like room kept the darkest of all. One of the walls of the room had an abysmal mural painting of a bloody feudal Japanese war scene. At the other end of the room stood a folding screen also covered in dark theme decorative paintings next to a sword rack. The rest of the room however was barren as if this room was used for some sort of marshal arts training.

"Wait in this room. He'll be here in a minute. " Both 006 and 005 walked hesitantly in the room. Almost in the instant the two cyborgs walked in the room 003 began to slide the door shut behind them with a strange crooked smile. " You wait here for him, and I'll be right back with some tea. "

"Strange house this new boyfriend of her's lives in. " 006 spun in his surveillance of the room.

Placing his large hand on 006's head 005 stopped 006 from his dizzy spin. " I wonder how long we'll have to wait to meet this mystery man."

" You mean 009...?" 006 waved his pointer finger at 005 in taunting the obvious outcome he expected to happen. Hearing the sound of something moving behind the folding curtain , 006 froze his know it all attitude.

"I'm not 009, and I suggest you stop calling me by that horrid number..." From the darkest conner of the room where the folding screen stood, stepped the memory of a man that the cyborgs had met before. 003 had gotten to know him on a more personally basis than the rest. Regardless his memory was still trouble. 006 nearly cowered into 005's arms as this man stepped into the only remaining soft flashes of light. " O ..I'm sorry. 003 must have not realized that I was in this room when she went looking for me. No matter, now's our chance to meet more formally."

The mysterious man stood tall and strong. Dressed in what was to resemble the old shinsengumi samurai outfit , he kept two long katanas by his side. With his right hand gripped frimly around the handle of one of the swords, his left hand brushed back his bushy kept brown hair showing off it's silver streaks. His confidence was almost mocking the two cyborgs watching.

" Carl Eekamen!" 005 dropped 006 from his arms like a hot potato and prepared to strike back in fighting mode.

Carl Eekamen, Dr Eekamen's long dead son. His memories and personalities were once in the Computertopia's City programming to keep the city running under somewhat of a human touch until his programing was warped by his lust for 003.

Carl snorted a snotty laugh as he pulled his sword from it's resting place. It all made sense now, why everything appeared so Japanese. The Eekamen family was very Japanese, but why ..why would 003 listen to him. In his computer form he once stalked 003. At one point even kidnapping her into his computer world. His program should be deleted, but why is he back!

Pushing 006 behind him 005 took ready for his fight between Carl to take place. " What did you do to her you twisted ..."

Shifting in to proper fighting stance, a sick smile washed it's way over Carl's face "I know what you've come for but it's useless. She won't come back with you...

You see I've made her very happy in her own world. I've given her everything she could ever want. For you see, the thing she wanted most was true love. The love that 009 idiot could never seem to grasp and understanding of."

One flick of Carl's swords reviled a sliver flash off of it's razor sharp blade. " Now I ask ..are you willing to fight me?"

With no wish in caring on anymore conversation with this cocky nut, 005 lunged forward in attack. Not a man of much conversation to begin with, he would settle this the only possible way left. He would take his friend back by force.

Wile taking his first steps into battle, time to 005 felt as if it was slowing down. The faster he tried to move, the slower it felt he was moving. Flashes of silver streaked around him, flashes that later where dulled by searing pain. As quickly as the moment of still time occurred it passed over and the mighty giant cyborg dropped to his knees like a broken rag doll. Streams of blood flowed down from his open wounds dripping into pools on the wooden floor.

Wait, he was a cyborg. Something like this for a man with his strength should have little effect.

Quivering in pain, 005 fell helplessly into the pool of his own blood that now stained the floor. " ...What's happening to me..?"

All 005 could hear was the footsteps of Carl walking across the wood finished floor as he came to stand over him. "It's kinda obvious now. 003 and I have just borrowed some of your cybernetic powers. All of you dreamt of being human men again, so the force of taking them wasn't much trouble at all."

" You monste..."005 was never aloud to finish his peace when Carl Eekamen took his sword and stabbed it though 005's giant heart ending his pathetic suffering.

Pulling back his sword in swift motion from 005's lifeless body, Carl coldly flicked the blood from his sword's blade. After watching the last drops of remaining blood leave the swords sharp edge Carl turned his gaze towards 006. " I believe it's your turn to die..."

Carl Eekamen fully expected 006 to cower away into a conner and hide. He was quite taken by suprize when with a burst of unexpected speed, 006 bolted across the room, his chubby belly shaking a step behind the rest of his body.

Grabbing a knife from the rack of weapons, 006 grabbed the weapon by it's sturdy decorative handle and whisked it from it's holster. Sporting a few fancy marshal arts moves, 006 finally settled into proper Chinese fighting stance. " I suppose you thought too that I was just another fat comic relief. You'll soon find out that 002 isn't the only one that can make good use of a knife."

Carl only scarfed at 006's pathetic attempt to scare him. " Fool"

In the flash of a heartbeat Carl disappeared and then re appeared before 006's eyes. " Despite the fact that you may of had a chance in the real world, you see my friend the fight is already over."

Trembling with pain and growing dizzy, 006 took whatever energy he had to look down at his wound. Stabbed straight though the heart in a blow so forceful blood sprayed against the rice paper covered door behind him. Carl ripped his sword from 006's body letting his now lifeless body drop to the floor. Flicking the blood from his sword's razor blade for the last time, Carl slid his sword in it's holder and proceeded to walk out of the room.

As he calmly slid the door shut behind him, he turned to 003 who was silently waiting for him just outside.

Still holding the tray of tea she had promised for her cyborg friends, 003 only gazed at Carl with blank eyes as one of his rough hands cupped her delicate face by the chin.

Brushing back a few stray golden locks of her hair, her silence almost seemed just as golden as she stood before him just like the perfect doll he had always dreamt her to be. " Don't worry my dear, I've taken good care of our house guests."

Carl smiled an inward smile as 003 remained vacant and blank. " Soon my love everyday will be as perfect and wonderful as this.."

Carl's hand let go of holding it's place under 003's chin, but not without leaving behind blood marks still left behind on his dirty hands from the previous fight. " Ah yes my love... very soon you'll be my wife."

" No ...something isn't right. " Tasting the ultimate panic of fear, 009 searched franticly for the dragon's whereabouts. However, the cloud bank beneath them was too thick and dark hiding everything around them. "Jean Paul..."

Suddenly, the cloud banks in front of them parted in two, rolling aside like ocean waves revealing the hellish dragon screeching towards them at bullet speeds. Fangs ready for death.

Jean Paul turned to 009 gripping by the neck of his shirt. "JUMP!"

"What!" Impossible, he'd die for sure on impact.

" JUMP ! What are you waiting for! "As Jean Paul gripped his shirt tighter, the look on his face as he looked 009 straight in the eyes said it all.

"No .. Jean Paul ..." Not given the chance to argue, Jean Paul knocked 009 over the edge of the biplane into the abyss and confusion of the raging storm.

Falling over the edge of the plane and into the darkness, 009 dared to look behind him. " Jean Paul..."

No words in his mind could describe the emotions running though his mind in watching the tiny red biplane that stood for his last ounce of hope in the strange new land explode into a rain for unrecognizable shards under the crashing furry of the dragon's teeth. The world around him began to shake with more furry, sorrow and rage, he already new the last two remaining cyborgs that could help him where taken by the virus.

This was the end, this was the end and there was nothing left.

Falling faster and faster though the blacked swirling clouds, 009 closed his eyes feeling nothing but the rush of the passing wind blow past his body. He knew the dragon was on it's way down rushing past the cloud banks that he had already plunged past. However, there was nothing more he could do. His thoughts drifted towards the final images he wished to see. Only one thought remained, only one person he wished to see. The faster adrenaline rushed though his body, the more intense in emotion his images became.

The way she smiled at him, her patience with him, her soft touch. The errors of his previous ways and lustful actions were all too painfully real.

"003 ... I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't live up to be your hero or the lover you always dreamed of me to be." 009 gasped for strength to keep his words under his breath as the dragon was only seconds away. " I realized too late just how much you mean to me, and now this is the price I'll have to pay for being such a fool towards you..."

Seconds felt like hours in waiting for his death. Just when things felt at their absolute worst, a strange calming emotion began to awaken within his heart. Warm and magical, washing over his entire body. "Open your eyes..." His feelings seemed to call out to him.

Hesitantly, 009 began to give into this new feeling. Opening his eyes, something seemed to glowing in a raging light though the darkness ahead of him. A strange gold gleaming object.

He could feel himself falling faster than ever before, but it was by his own force. What was it that was ahead of him? Reaching out, 009 grasped the glowing objet in his hand with such force that the chain nearly wrapped around his arm.

" Jean Paul's gold watch?" Tracing his long fingertips over the polished finish design, his fall seemed to slow and almost halt. Mysterious, yes but not good at all. The dragon was grinding it's blood stained teeth waiting for it's next feast behind him. As the watch opened under his touch, the hands spun wildly and the watch began to play a beautiful melody. Absolute peace and love was all 009 could feel under the watches enchanting song. Ready for the dragons attack, 009 was ready for the worst of his fate. However, he had no fear in his heart.

"I understand now." Lunging at him in his final strive, the beastly dragon was blown away by some mysterious force surrounding him before making contact. The beautiful melody had surrounded him and there was nothing to fear, because how he felt stronger that ever before. " Thank you Jean Paul, I understand now so many emotions that I couldn't understand before."

The warmth of his true emotions begin to form around him in a glowing light, transforming his red cyborg outfit into one of angelic white. The moonlight sliver buttons on his uniform sparkled in the remaining light of his transformation as a gentle wind unrolled the scarlet scarf wrapped around his neck. Fires and evil surrounded 003's dream world and now he was her only true last hope. In a soft tap, 009 touched his boot down on the marble steps of the pavilion." I know now that this isn't just my dream or your dream anymore, it's our dream ... "

( What's to happen next? Something exciting I hope, but I can't tell you just yet )

( More notes that I couldn't tell you before:

What's an Incubus? Well... Ever have those lustful dreams of prefect men that you wake up with a smile after having? It was myth that they were brought on by a beautiful male demon called an Incubus. All he would have to do is touch your forehead when you were sleeping and he would give you dreams of the most prefect and ideal man.

What's with 009's new outfit? In the first Cyborg series, 009's outfit was white with a red scarf. I just thought it would be cool to add in.

"You'll soon find out that 002 isn't the only one that can make good use of a knife." In 002's origin story, 002 was running from a gang knife fight. It's how he was picked up by Black Ghost)


End file.
